La cité des amours
by Nelja
Summary: Une dimension de plus, une plume de plus, et une ville qui n'accueille les visiteurs que sur des critères... bizarres. Fic écrite pour Mélie, qui voulait une FyeKurogane. Il y a aussi du SakuraShaolan, et quelques couples special guests.
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Clamp. Il y a des spoilers environ jusqu'au tome 5 de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. La fic est écrite pour Mélie, en échange du conte Jubei/Kazuki qu'elle m'a offert. :-). Le couple principal sera Fye/Kurogane, avec aussi du Sakura/Shaolan, et quelques special guests parmi mes couples de Clamp préférés (yaoi, yuri, hétéro mélangés)._

* * *

La bouche de Mokona s'ouvrit toute grande, libérant Shaolan, Sakura, Fye et Kurogane, qui se retrouvèrent assis par terre au milieu d'une vigne.

"Où sommes-nous?" demanda Sakura. Shaolan scrutait déjà les alentours, à le recherche d'humains, ainsi que Kurogane. Fye avait commencé à goûter le raisin, qu'il trouvait manifestement à son goût, et le faisait tester à Mokona. Ce fut Shaolan qui remarqua une cabane. Ils se mirent en route dans sa direction, mais avant qu'ils aient le temps de l'atteindre une jeune paysanne aux longs cheveux blonds couverts d'un fichu en sortit, les aperçut et vint à leur rencontre.

"Vous êtes des voyageurs?" demanda-t-elle. "Vos vêtements ne sont pas d'ici. Vous avez dû venir de loin. Mais vous vous êtes perdus dans mon champ : le chemin qui vous mènera à la Cité des Amours est par là."

"La Cité des Amours?" reprit Sakura, qui trouvait manifestement ce nom charmant.

"Ce n'est pas là que vous allez?" demanda la femme, surprise, presque méfiante. "C'est une ville qui accueille les amoureux pour renforcer leurs liens. Nous avons de la chance : elle n'est pas très éloignée d'ici, aussi, comme les autres filles de la région, je pourrai y aller pour mon voyage de noces. Mais alors, pourquoi...?"

A ce moment, les yeux de Mokona s'ouvrirent, grands et vides, et Shaolan le dissimula derrière son dos pour ne pas alerter davantage la paysanne avec des peluches parlantes aux yeux inquiétants. Mais ladite peluche put tout de même indiquer à Shaolan une source d'énergie, et Fye l'entendit aussi.

"La ville serait-elle dans cette direction?" demanda-t-il à la paysanne en souriant. Elle sembla rassurée.

"Oui, bien sûr, pour y aller directement, c'est par là. Je savais bien que c'était là que vous alliez! On l'appelle peut-être autrement chez vous. Il me semble d'ailleurs qu'elle a un nom officiel, qui est Kokoro, mais on ne l'appelle jamais autrement que Cité des Amours. Mais c'était la seule raison honnête qui pouvait vous amener ici."

"Il faudra lui expliquer deux-trois trucs..." bougonna Kurogane, à part.

"Crois-tu qu'elle verrait de l'honnêteté dans le fait de voyager entre les dimensions pour y chercher des objets magiques? Tout est question de point de vue." lui murmura Fye. Cela n'améliora pas l'humeur de Kurogane, et il n'écouta même pas la fin des explications.

"...Mais si vous passez par-là, vous écraserez les plantations et vous vous tordrez les chevilles dans les fossés. La route est par-là, vous y serez vite, puis il vous suffira de la suivre jusqu'aux portes de la ville."

Shaolan et surtout Sakura la remercièrent vivement, puis le groupe se hâta de rejoindre la route. Kurogane se demanda si la femme s'apercevrait de la disparition de quelques grappes.

La route était en effet toute proche, et au bout de quelques heures de marche, ils distinguaient déjà nettement les tours blanches de la ville qu'ils devaient atteindre. Le soleil commençait à baisser sur l'horizon, et ils pressèrent le pas pour y arriver avant la nuit.

La porte était déjà fermée. Kurogane marmonna quelque chose de peu poli, alors que Sakura s'asseyait sur le bord du chemin pour y reposer ses pieds fatigués. Shaolan se mit à explorer le mur, à la recherche d'une ouverture ou d'un message écrit. Il trouva une sorte de sonnette et, brusquement, une ouverture s'ouvrit devant lui et une petite chose en jaillit dans un bruit de tambourin.

"Bonjour, Sumomo est ici pour vous faire rentrer dans la ville des amoureux!"

C'était une petite poupée aux cheveux rose vif, qui manqua s'écraser par terre en sautillant sur son petit comptoir. Shaolan la retint de justesse.

"Fais attention à toi!" lui dit une autre poupée, environ de la même taille, avec l'air sérieux et des grelots dans ses cheveux foncés. "Il ne faut pas que tu te blesses."

"Kotoko-chan a raison!" s'exclama la petite poupée. "Nous allons vous enregistrer avant d'ouvrir les portes. Qui ici est l'amoureux de qui?"

Fye, Kurogane et Mokona, d'un seul geste, désignèrent Sakura et Shaolan en s'exclamant "Eux!" Sakura les regarda d'un air candide et surpris, alors que Shaolan rougissait tant qu'il pouvait.

"En quoi ce genre de choses vous concerne-t-il?" demanda-t-il en bredouillant.

"Je ne peux enregistrer que des couples, bien sûr." expliqua la poupée nommée Sumomo en souriant, "puisque c'est la ville des amoureux ici. Vous aller rester ensemble et profiter de toutes les joies que nous avons à vous offrir! Bien sûr, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le désirez et partir quand vous le voulez!"

Fye s'accouda au comptoir. "Et je suppose que la jeune demoiselle avec qui vous faites équipe est votre amoureuse."

Kotoko baissa les yeux nerveusement, alors que Sumomo s'exclamait, encore plus joyeuse qu'à l'habitude : "Oui! Et nous travaillons ensemble!"

Fye prit un air dramatique : "Helas, je ne pourrai donc pas entrer si je ne dévoile pas la relation secrète entre Kurogane et moi."

Kurogane eut l'impression d'exploser, et Fye rajouta "Il est très timide, et de plus, notre relation doit rester secrète à l'extérieur de cette ville."

Sumomo assura avec l'air extrêment sérieux : "Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret sera gardé précieusement! Je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour vous!" et Fye la remercia vivement. Mais la poupée ajouta : "Et cette créature avec laquelle vous voyagez?"

"Oh, ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une peluche créée pour imiter les voix. Regardez! Bonjour! Bonjour!" dit-il en appuyant sur le ventre de Mokona, qui imitait ses paroles.

Sumomo fut convaincue, et les portes de la ville s'ouvrirent alors pour les laisser passer.

"QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE?"

Les portes s'étaient à peine refermées que Kurogane s'était jeté sur Fye, menaçant de l'étrangler.

"Calme-toi, Kuro-chan!" s'exclama le magicien. "C'était notre seul moyen pour entrer dans la ville, s'ils ne laissent passer que les couples. Après avoir deviné que les amoureux de même sexe étaient admis ici, c'était la ruse parfaite."

"Tu n'avais qu'à dire que tu étais avec Mokona, vous faites bien la paire!" cria Kurogane. "Je vous aurais attendus dehors, plutôt que ça!"

"Nous aurons besoin de toi, Kuro-chan." Fye continuait vaillamment, bien que son âme commençât à sortir de son corps. "Nous aurons peut-être des monstres à affronter. Peut-être qu'après avoir quitté la plume, nous serons forcés de quitter ce monde en urgence."

"Dis-moi donc comment on peut avoir besoin d'un combattant ou de partir en urgence dans un monde comme ça?" demanda Kurogane, lachant Fye et désignant le décor qui les entourait.

Une rue commerçante s'étendait devant eux, avec des boutiques de vêtements, de glaces, de bijoux, et de nombreux couples qui se promenaient. On voyait au loin la forme d'un parc planté d'arbres. Tout le monde les regardait avec surprise, et Kurogane se sentit soudain un peu gêné. Sakura et Shaolan, eux, osaient à peine se regarder depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte, et étaient restés à se lancer des coups d'oeil discrets.

Puis Shaolan reprit une contenance et affirma : "Il est trop tard pour chercher ce soir! Avant tout, nous allons trouver un lieu où dormir!"

Shaolan avait l'air frais et dispos, mais il est vrai que Sakura était épuisée d'avoir tant marché. Elle n'avait pas encore suffisamment de plumes, et avait besoin de plus de sommeil que les autres.

Ils se mirent à scruter les bâtiments, et Shaolan aperçut l'enseigne d'un hôtel, vers lequel ils se dirigèrent. Mais, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, parmi les multiples couples ou groupes d'habitants de la ville, Kurogane aperçut quelque chose qui le fit bondir.

"Tomoyo-hime! Je vous ai retrouvée! Que faites-vous ici?"

La jeune fille tourna la tête, surprise de se faire ainsi interpeller. "Je ne suis pas une princesse..." répondit-elle.

Ce n'était en effet pas le suzerain de Kurogane, maintenant qu'il la voyait distinctement. Assurément, elle avait le même visage, les mêmes cheveux noirs, la même beauté, mais elle était encore une très jeune fille, presque une enfant, et elle n'avait ni les vêtements, ni la démarche royale de la Tomoyo que Kurogane connaissait. Et pourtant, c'était elle.

Et, pour parachever le choc, il se rendit compte que la personne qui lui tenait la main et venait de la rejoindre n'était autre qu'une copie (plus jeune elle aussi, et avec des vêtements tellement moins féminins!) de la Sakura qui les accompagnait.

Ce fut également un grand choc pour Sakura et Shaolan qui les avaient suivis. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de croiser des figures connues dans les univers qu'ils avaient traversés. Mais jamais aucun d'entre eux ne s'était rencontré lui-même.

La petite Sakura regarda la grande d'un air de curiosité. "Qui êtes-vous, madame? Etes-vous... moi?"

"Nous venons d'une autre dimension." dit Shaolan, qui se sentait étrangement en confiance auprès de cette petite."

"Je ne sais pas tout." reprit Sakura, "parce que je suis amnésique. Mais il semble que nous partagions le même coeur, mais si je n'avais pas voyagé, nous serions dans des mondes différents."

"Et pourquoi vous-êtes vous lancés dans ce voyage?" demanda la petite Tomoyo. Kurogane grinça des dents. La ressemblance était tout de même excessive pour lui.

"J'ai perdu mon âme et ma mémoire." expliqua simplement Sakura. "Et Shaolan-san et ses amis m'aident à le retrouver. Ils m'ont toujours protégée, alors que je ne les connais même pas."

"Ne parle pas comme ça... Sakura-moi." reprit la petite Sakura. "Même si tu les connais depuis peu, ne dis pas que tu ne les connais pas."

"Des liens forts peuvent se tisser en peu de temps." ajouta la petite Tomoyo. "Spécialement ici, et spécialement quand ce sont des personnes qui ont l'air si bonnes, comme vous."

Sakura répondit "Merci." en souriant, et dit au revoir aux deux petites filles.

"J'ai de la chance de te connaître." murmura-t-elle ensuite à Shaolan.

Ce dernier eut un sourire contrit "C'est moi qui ai eu de la chance." souffla-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel, qui bien sûr n'avait que des chambres pour deux. Shaolan rougit à nouveau, mais prit deux chambres. Etrangement, on ne lui demanda pas de payer. Après un rapide repas, ils découvrirent chacun le lieu où ils allaient dormir, de grandes pièces au milieu desquelles trônaient de somptueux lits à baldaquin, à deux places.

Kurogane était toujours en train de grogner quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Tomoyo-hime... avec Sakura... quel est ce monde?" alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre. Ce ne fut que quand elle se referma, le laissant seul avec Fye, qu'il sembla comprendre d'un coup la réalité et l'horreur de la situation.

"C'est moi qui dors par terre ce soir!" s'exclama-t-il très vite "mais si par malheur cette enquête devait se prolonger et que nous restions une nuit de plus dans cette ville intenable, ça sera toi la prochaine fois! Ne t'imagine pas que tu t'en tireras à si bon compte!"

"Combien parierais-tu que Shaolan, lui aussi, est en train de proposer à Sakura-chan de prendre le lit à elle seule?" demanda Fye avec un grand sourire. "Vous vous ressemblez bien, tous les deux. Toujours à nier vos désirs naturels."

"JE NE DESIRE PERSONNE!" s'exclama Kurogane, à nouveau rouge de colère. "ET SURTOUT PAS UN INSUPPORTABLE COMME TOI."

Fye le fixa avec ses grands yeux clairs qui imitaient merveilleusement bien l'innocence. "Mais voyons, Kuro-chan, je parle du plaisir de dormir dans un lit."

Kurogane pâlit et ne se sentit même pas capable de répondre. Il se contenta d'enlever sa cape, de l'utiliser comme une couverture, et de faire semblant de dormir le plus rapidement possible. Le sol, couvert d'une épaisse moquette, était finalement très confortable, et Kurogane finit par s'endormir, avec toujours tous ses sens en alerte, juste au cas où.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, Kurogane fut réveillé par Fye qui sortait de la douche.

"Je t'avais dit que le lit était plus confortable!" s'exclama le magicien.

"Mokona l'a compris, lui!" ajouta la petite boule de fourrure. "Mokona a eu plus de place!"

"Je suis content pour vous." gromella ironiquement Kurogane.

"Shaolan et Sakura sont déjà prêts, ils nous attendent dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel." ajouta Fye.

"Tu aurais pu me réveiller!" s'exclama Kurogane. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire attendre tout le monde!"

"Mais voyons, tu dormais si bien, Kuro-chan!" s'exclama Fye. "Peut-être que tu seras de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui, si on t'a laissé dormir!" Kurogane, d'un grognement exaspéré, lui démontra la fausseté de cette supposition. "Ou alors de plus mauvaise humeur. Mais bon, c'était à tester."

Kurogane se leva enfin pour faire face à Fye. Le magicien était vêtu simplement d'une serviette, mais il se déplaçait toujours sans aucune gêne, avec son aisance et sa grâce habituelles. Kurogane se sentit d'encore plus mauvaise humeur, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Quand il descendit enfin dans le salon, les trois autres étaient en train de finir le petit déjeuner. Il aurait bien sauté le repas pour faire oublier son retard, mais son ventre était très vide, et il préféra avaler trois croissants d'un coup pour se rattraper, manquant de s'étouffer avec. Puis il rejoignit la discussion sur l'emplacement de la plume.

"Mokona a bien ressenti quelque chose hier." dit Shaolan. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, et normalement, il devrait la ressentir encore plus distinctement, mais non. Plus rien."

"Le morceau de plume était là! Mokona l'a senti! Soit quelqu'un l'a emporté, soit il n'est plus en activité, soit les deux!" s'exclama la petite peluche.

"Ne me dis pas qu'on est rentrés ici pour rien..." s'exclama Kurogane. Puis, réalisant qu'après son retard, il se devait d'apporter quelque chose de constructif à la conversation, il reprit : "Ne trouvez-vous pas ça étrange, d'ailleurs? Cette ville où personne ne nous fait payer, et où on demande..." il sembla souvent gêné "des conditions très particulières pour entrer? Il doit y avoir anguille sous roche, surtout si on y utilise une plume."

Fye acquiesça discrètement, Sakura sembla déçue et Shaolan conclut "Dans tous les cas, il faut commencer à enquêter auprès des habitants de la ville pour savoir s'il est arrivé ici des événements étranges."

"S'ils sont capables de remarquer autre chose que les boutiques de robes." soupira Kurogane.

La salle du petit déjeuner était déjà presque vide, et ils hésitèrent, ne sachant par où commencer. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille, vêtue d'une robe courte ornée dans le dos d'ailes de papillon artificielles et d'un chapeau haut-de-forme, s'adressa à eux.

"Bonjour! Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes nouveaux, et vous ne connaissez pas les meilleurs endroits!"

Elle perçut leur silence surpris comme une approbation, et ajouta : "Venez au karaoke avec moi, j'en connais un excellent!"

"Etes-vous ici depuis longtemps?" demanda Fye.

"Pourrez-vous nous raconter ce qui se passe et ce qui se dit dans cette ville?" continua Shaolan.

"Mais bien sûr!" s'exclama la jeune fille. "J'adore les rumeurs. Alors, c'est bon pour vous? C'est toujours sympa de rencontrer des nouvelles personnes ici, on sait au moins qu'on ne va tomber ni sur des dragueurs, ni sur des coincés!" Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil. "Je vais chercher ma famille!"

En quelques minutes à peine, elle redescendait l'escalier, accompagnée d'un jeune garçon de son âge qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, d'un homme plus âgé, au sourire froid, et d'un jeune homme blond et frêle.

"Je vous présente mon frère Subaru, mon beau-frère Seishirô et mon fiancé Kakyô!" Elle embrassa ce dernier dans le cou. "Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée proprement : je suis Hokuto! Ravie de vous rencontrer." Elle s'adressa, ensuite, à sa famille. "J'avais prévu d'inviter ces gens au karaoke."

"Ca me semble une excellente idée!" déclara le dénommé Seishirô.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer." dit Subaru en s'inclinant. "Quels sont vos noms?"

"Ah ah, en fait, je n'ai pas oublié de les présenter, c'est juste que je n'ai pas encore demandé. Alors, quels sont vos noms?"

"Je m'appelle Fye. Voici Kuro-chan, qui est mon fiancé, Sakura-chan et Shaolan-chan." Ce disant, il avait pris affectueusement la main de Kurogane.

Le ninja réussit à se rappeler que cette comédie était nécessaire, malgré son envie d'exterminer le magicien. Cela aurait pu être pire. Fye aurait pu l'embrasser aussi. Il frémit à cette idée.

"Enchantée! Tu vas voir, Sakura-chan, on va bien s'amuser! Bien sûr, c'est agréable d'être en compagnie de beaux jeunes hommes, mais c'est aussi parfois drôle d'être entre filles, je sais que tu le ressens, toi aussi!"

Elle avait pris par le bras une Sakura désorientée, et l'entrainait vers la sortie. Les garçons les suivirent, certains en souriant, les autres en soupirant de résignation amusée.

Shaolan n'oublia pas la raison de leur venue, et demanda, sur le chemin que prenait Hokuto. "Comment marche ce pays? J'ai été très surpris de voir qu'on n'y demandait pas d'argent."

"C'est un riche philanthrope qui se plait bien entouré d'amoureux, qui l'a fait construire et la finance." répondit Subaru. "On voit une image de lui affichée sur la grande tour qui est au centre de la ville. Mais il se dit que ce n'est pas sa vraie apparence ; qu'il se promène chaque jour sous différents visages pour comtempler son oeuvre."

"On pourrait le reconnaître au fait qu'il est seul." précisa Hokuto. "Mais bien sûr, c'est du n'importe quoi. Quand quelqu'un déclare avoir vu quelqu'un se promener seul, il s'agit le plus souvent de quelqu'un qui est allé faire un petit tour. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'aime qu'il faut rester tout le temps ensemble!"

"Que sait-on de plus à propos de lui?" demanda Shaolan.

"Ma foi, pas grand chose." répondit Subaru.

Kurogane, lui, avait lancé la conversation sur un autre sujet.

"Mais si on mange gratuitement dans cette ville, et qu'elle y est si "agréable", pourquoi n'est-elle pas surpeuplée? Tout le monde devrait s'y précipiter."

"Nous avons une vie en dehors." répondit Kakyô. "Il s'agit plus de venir ici pour y prendre des vacances. Nous venons ici souvent, mais jamais très longtemps."

"Et pourquoi personne n'y reste-t-il?" continua Kurogane.

"Il y a des gens qui s'y installent." précisa Kakyô. "Mais au bout d'un certain temps, ils ne supportent pas l'inaction, et se mettent à travailler, soit dans les boutiques, soit dans la gestion des arrivées, et ils contribuent à faire fonctionner la ville."

"Connaissez-vous des gens qui travailleraient à la gestion de la ville?" demanda Fye, intéressé.

"Non." répondit Kakyô.

"Il faut dire qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange à vouloir rester ici en permanence." ajouta Seishirô. "Une sorte de négation de ce qui est à l'extérieur, une envie de vouloir vivre dans un rêve doré pour nier la vérité, plutôt que de la définir par contraste."

"Beau-frère, si tu continues à raconter des choses aussi compliquées, je te force à chanter la dernière romance à la mode en duo avec Subaru-kun!" menaça Hokuto.

"Ce ne sera pas une obligation." murmura Seishirô en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Subaru. Ce dernier rit doucement, l'air un peu gêné, mais heureux.

"Tu vois." murmura Hokuto à l'oreille de Sakura, "le fait d'être entourés de couples lève vraiment les inhibitions ici! Mon frère aime Seishirô depuis toujours, mais autrefois, s'il se comportait comme ça, il rougissait et sautait à cent mètres! Il faut dire que chez nous, les couples entre hommes sont toujours un peu mal vus. Sans compter qu'ils viennent de familles ennemies! C'est une longue et belle histoire, je te la raconterai un jour, Sakura-chan!"

Puis elle rejoignit Kakyô, alors que Shaolan lui demandait. "Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'autres choses étranges qui se dérouleraient dans la ville?"

"Pas spécialement!" s'exclama Hokuto, s'incrustant dans la conversation.

"Cela dépend de ce qu'on appelle étrange." corrigea Kakyô. "Il y a dans cette ville beaucoup de coutumes que nous avons eu du mal à assimiler, au début."

"C'est parce que cette ville rassemble beaucoup de personnes d'horizons différents, et donc beaucoup d'habitudes différentes." expliqua Hokuto. "Mais le karaoke fait partie de ce qu'on peut aussi pratiquer chez nous. Vous connaissez, vous?"

"Jamais entendu parler." grogna constructivement Kurogane.

"J'ai déjà vu ça une fois." répondit Shaolan. "Ce sont des gens qui chantent, avec un micro, sur une estrade dans une grande salle."

"Sauf qu'ici, chaque groupe a sa petite salle, c'est bien plus pratique!" s'exclama Hokuto. "Enfin, pour une star comme moi, une grande salle serait mieux, mais je n'arriverais jamais à faire chanter Kakyô ou Subaru, alors ça vaut mieux comme ça!" Elle éclata de rire.

"Les différences dans les façons de s'amuser sont vraiment grandes selon les villes." ajouta Fye. "Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de telles choses."

"N'est-ce pas?" continua Hokuto. "Et les façons d'exprimer son amour aussi. Même s'il y en a quelques-unes qui sont universelles. Je ne crois pas qu'il y aie de pays où on ne danse pas, pour cela. Mais ici, il y a des choses incroyables!"

"Par exemple?" demanda Shaolan.

"Eh bien, c'est normal de faire attention à ses vêtements et son apparence, n'est-ce pas? Mais il y a ici des endroits où à la place, pour être plus séduisant, on vous peint entièrement le corps. Les peintures sont souvent superbes, d'ailleurs, mais ça fait vraiment bizarre."

"Il y a aussi des méthodes qui semblent universelles ailleurs, mais ne peuvent pas être appliquées ici." ajouta Seishirô. "Comme le fait d'exhiber beaucoup d'argent pour payer des cadeaux, ou les combats, violents ou pas, pour séduire la même personne."

"Cela n'arrive jamais?" s'étonna Kurogane.

"Non. Par contre, certaines personnes aiment un combat entre deux amoureux, il paraît que ça renforce les liens. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se pratique chez nous, mais ça a l'air intéressant." dit Seishirô, toujours avec son air calme qui ne permettait pas de savoir s'il plaisantait.

"Mokona a déjà vu Yuuko et son ancien amoureux faire des duels magiques!" s'exclama la peluche.

Pendant ce temps, Subaru répondait plus en détail à la question de Kurogane. "Ceux qui gèrent la ville font très attention à éviter cela. Il n'y a que des amoureux qui viennent à la base, c'est pour éviter ce genre de choses. Ensuite, comme cette ville renforce les liens, il n'y a pas de raison d'être en compétition."

"Moi je trouve ça louche." dit Kurogane. "Ca devrait quand même arriver, qu'un couple sur le point de craquer vienne ici, et que toute cette musique de manèges et tout les exaspère au lieu de renforcer quoi que ce soit, et que ça casse bruyamment."

"Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler." dt Kakyô.

"Tu n'aimes pas les manèges, Kuro-chan?" demanda Hokuto. "Moi, je trouve ça excellent, surtout les trains fantômes! Ou les histoires de fantômes, d'ailleurs. Ca fait peur, ça donne vraiment envie de se faire protéger, c'est bien agréable! dans les choses classiques mais efficaces, il y a aussi les poèmes! Kakyô-chan m'en écrit des incroyables! Il y a des images que je n'aurais même pas pu concevoir seule, je crois qu'il les voit dans ses rêves."

"Certains préfèrent aller voir des histoires d'amour, du moins chez nous." ajouta timidement Sakura.

"J'ai vu beaucoup de choses de ce genre." approuva Shaolan, "et je pense que toutes ont leurs charmes. Mais il y en a une qui m'avait beaucoup troublé, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Dans une ville du désert, un amoureux, pour faire sa déclaration, doit aller dans le désert chercher la plus belle rose des sables qu'il puisse trouver. Et pour accepter, on lui répond en offrant cette fois la plus belle fleur du jardin."

"Une sorte de lien symbolique entre l'aventure et la paix du foyer." intervint Seishirô.

"Peut-être.", répondit Shaolan, qui semblait déçu d'une explication si prosaïque.

"Voilà la salle de karaoke!" s'exclama alors Hokuto au milieu de la conversation en désignant un grand bâtiment. Avec une rapidité qui dénotait une grande habitude, elle prit une salle, y poussa ses compagnons, brancha les micros, et établit une sélection de musiques diverses.

"Choisissez quelque chose de votre pays!" demanda Hokuto.

"Je ne connais rien à ces musiques!" pesta Kurogane.

"Il dit vrai. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu ne sais pas t'en servir, mon chéri." rajouta Fye avec un grand sourire, après avoir examiné la machine. "Je ne vois rien de mon pays non plus."

Kurogane ne réussissait vraiment pas à s'y habituer, et à chasser son embarrassement, qu'il ne pouvait même pas exorciser en se mettant en colère et en criant sur la magicien. Pas en public. Quand il se retrouverait seul avec Fye...

"Vous devez venir vraiment de loin, alors!" s'exclama Hokuto, "parce qu'il y a ici des musiques de tous les pays avoisinants, et d'une bonne partie de ceux qui sont plus loin. Mais ce n'est pas grave! On va vous faire écouter une sélection de musiques, et puis vous choisirez! C'est l'avantage d'avoir une machine pour nous tout seuls. Et puis, je vais passer en premier, vous aurez bien un coup de coeur!"

Hokuto commença par chanter une chanson qui devait être la mode chez elle, puis elle fit monter Kakyô sur l'estrade pour chanter avec elle un duo sentimental. Elle s'amusait beaucoup. Ensuite, elle dénicha une chanson douce pour Sakura, qui réussit à la reprendre après l'avoir entendue seulement une fois, avec quelques erreurs dans les paroles (Hokuto lui soufflait quand elle se trompait), mais avec une voix superbe.

"Si vous chantez tous aussi bien, je vais être jalouse et regretter de vous avoir invités!" dit Hokuto en plaisantant. "A toi, Kuro-chan. Tu sais que vu ton look, je t'imagine bien chanter un générique de Naruto, ou de Kenshin, enfin un de ceux qui sont bien bourrins, ça t'irait très bien! Voyons..." Elle se mit à fouiller dans les listes de la machine.


	3. Chapitre 3

Après un petit repas, ils se retrouvèrent à se promener en silence dans les allées d'un parc. Ils se mirent naturellement par couples, ce qui laissa Fye et Kurogane seuls. Le magicien saisit le bras de son compagnon, qui sursauta.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?" dit-il entre ses dents, pour ne pas se faire remarquer cette fois.

"Mais voyons, je joue la comédie." lui répondit Fye avec un grand sourire ingénu. "Nous nous sommes inscrits en tant qu'amoureux, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de quelque chose... Qui sait si l'administration d'ici ne vérifie pas ce que font les gens, de temps à autre?"

Kurogane essaya de ne pas faire attention à Fye accroché à son bras - mais s'il voulait vraiment jouer la comédie, lui aussi, il fallait bien qu'il ne semble pas trop gêné ni mécontent, et il essaya de faire comme s'il appréciait la façon dont le magicien appuyait son corps souple contre le sien. Il pensait que la situation était horriblement embarrassante, mais elle le devint encore plus quand il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait effectivement ce contact.

Peut-être aurait-il apprécié n'importe quel contact. Personne ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses bras avec affection depuis qu'il avait quitté sa famille, il y a si longtemps, et il n'avait pas fréquenté les prostituées non plus, jugeant cette distraction peu honorable. Oui, se convainquit-il, le contact humain lui manquait, tout simplement. Mais celui-là n'avait rien à voir avec des étreintes amicales ou familiales. Il était subtil et tiède, les cheveux doux de Fye lui caressaient parfois doucement la joue, avec la complicité du vent que Kurogane conspuait maintenant autant que les boutiques de glaces et les parterres de fleurs. Il aurait préféré que ce soit désagréable - il n'aurait pas eu moitié aussi envie de sauter en arrière et de ne plus parler à Fye.

Il se dit qu'il pourrait briser le contact en lançant un sujet de conversation, de préférence un de ceux qui fachaient, mais son esprit restait horriblement blanc.

Ce fut Hokuto qui, de façon inattendue, vint à la rescousse. Elle était déjà allée parler à Sakura et Shaolan pour vérifier que ses invités se sentaient bien, et elle les rejoint ensuite "Tu as bien chanté, finalement, Kuro-chan!"

"Tu vois donc bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller t'enfermer aux toilettes pour y échapper." ajouta Fye. "Tu te doutais bien que nous te retrouverions, de toute façon." Kurogane jugea qu'une telle réplique était une bonne excuse pour lacher Fye maintenant, mais le magicien était beaucoup plus fermement lié à lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

"Et toi aussi, Fye-chan!" précisa Hokuto. Cette fois-ci, Kurogane profita de ce que le magicien reportait son attention sur Hokuto pour lui lacher le bras subtilement.

Il se sentit tout de suite soulagé et plus à l'aise, même s'il constata avec tristesse que le contact avait effectivement été agréable et qu'il lui manquait presque. Pendant ce temps, Hokuto continuait : "Vous êtes vraiment doués, dans votre groupe. Shaolan-chan un peu moins que les autres, mais..."

Elle regarda d'un oeil prudent le Shaolan en question, mais il était trop occupé à bavarder avec Sakura pour seulement les entendre. Kurogane décida de se concentrer sur eux plutôt que sur Fye, pour sa propre stabilité.

Elle avait insisté pour qu'il lui raconte sa vie, et il avait essayé d'en donner une version aussi exacte que possible, tout en y effaçant le rôle qu'elle-même y avait joué. Cela n'aurait rien changé, puisqu'elle l'aurait oublié, mais la vue de Sakura en train de s'évanouir et de rejeter ces souvenirs incompatibles avec ce qu'elle était devenue lui faisait trop de mal.

"Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir en dire autant." lui disait Sakura.

"Ce n'est pas grave." répondit Shaolan. "Pourquoi ne me raconterais-tu pas plutôt ce que tu veux faire une fois que tu auras retrouvé son âme. Même si tu n'as pas encore retrouvé ton passé, ton futur est aussi grand et libre que celui de n'importe lequel d'entre nous ; peut-être plus."

Sakura rougit : "En fait, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne peux pas prévoir avant d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire. Alors je préfère ne pas parler de mon avenir tout de suite."

Shaolan sembla déçu, et Sakura reprit : "Par contre, il y a quelque chose dont je pourrais parler pendant des heures, c'est le passé dont je me souviens. pas les fragments confus qui me reviennent, ce que je sais que nous avons vécu ensemble."

"Je crois que nous pouvons sans risque les laisser un peu à l'arrière." dit Fye avec un sourire entendu.

"Désolé," vint leur dire alors Subaru, "j'ai apprécié cette soirée en votre compagnie mais j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

Hokuto regarda sa montre. "Déjà cinq heures! mais c'est vrai, nous allons être en retard! Il faut y aller!"

En seulement quelques minutes, le groupe se sépara en deux.

"Au revoir." dirent Subaru et Kakyô. Seishirô s'inclina.

"Oui, au revoir, Fye-chan et Kuro-chan. Vous direz au revoir de notre part à Shaolan-chan et Sakura-chan? On peut se revoir demain, d'ailleurs, puisqu'on loge au même hôtel!"

"Promis." déclara Fye, en s'inclinant lui aussi.

Kurogane se retrouva donc seul avec Fye (et Mokona, qui ne comptait pas vraiment à ses yeux, du moins quand il se taisait et restait à sa place). Il se rappela leur pénible séance d'enregistrement à l'entrée, leur promenade bras dessus bras dessous dans le parc, et se sentit soudain horriblement gêné. Il en vint même à espérer que Fye dise quelque chose et brise le silence.

Son souhait fut accompli, quoique pas de la façon qu'il avait prévue, quand comme la veille, les yeux de Mokona se firent fixes. Il montra la direction dans laquelle il sentait la plume, qui était vers le centre de la ville.

"Vite, il faut y aller!" s'exclama Kurogane.

"Pas tout de suite." lui répondit Fye.

"Comment ça, pas tout de suite! On ne sait pas combien de temps Mokona va pouvoir nous donner ces indications!" Kurogane partit en courant.

"Juste quelques minutes." répondit Fye, qui avait surgi à son niveau, mais contrairement à son camarade ne semblait pas essoufflé. "Nous n'aurons pas le temps d'y arriver."

En effet, à ce moment, Mokona redevint normal, et déclara : "Mokona a perdu la plume! Mais elle était par-là!"

"Il faut aller chercher les autres." dit Kurogane.

"Non."

"Pourquoi?" demanda le ninja, furieux.

"Parce que le soleil est à la même hauteur qu'hier, quand nous étions dans le champ. Parce que Mokona nous mène, à coup presque sûr, vers la plus grande tour, qui est au centre de la ville, celle qui est associée à son créateur. C'est exactement la bonne direction. Il vaut mieux s'y retrouver demain à cinq heures, et pouvoir profiter des indications de Mokona sur les étages, car cette tour semble grande, même de loin."

"Tout cela n'empêche pas d'y aller dès maintenant et de commencer à fouiller!" s'exclama Kurogane, un peu calmé.

"Non, Kuro-chan. D'abord, parce qu'il vaut mieux ne pas nous y faire remarquer d'avance, au cas où il y aurait un service de surveillance."

"Et l'autre raison?" bougonna Kurogane, plus vraiment fâché, et même un peu convaincu, même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

"Sakura et Shaolan ont l'air si heureux." murmura la magicien à son oreille - précaution bien inutile, les autres étaient déjà loin avant qu'ils ne commencent à courir - "Je voudrais leur laisser une journée de plus."

Kurogane, cette fois, ne fut plus en colère du tout, il se sentit même vaguement attendri. mais il se reprit vite : après tout, c'était contraire à son image, et il devrait plutôt plaindre Sakura et Shaolan pour s'amuser autant dans une ville si oppressante. De plus, était-ce vraiment ce que Fye pensait? N'y avait-il pas en permanence une pointe d'ironie et de dissimulation même derrière ses répliques qui semblaient les plus sincères?

Ce fut à nouveau en silence, et sans se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, qu'ils rejoignirent Sakura et Shaolan pour retourner à l'hôtel ensemble.

La salle-restaurant étaient pleine de gens qui devisaient gaiement, mais Hokuto et sa "famille" n'y étaient pas. Au cours du repas, Sakura et Shaolan se plaignirent du manque d'indices sur la plume, et Kurogane n'osa pas les détromper. Puis Shaolan suggéra que, faute d'indices, ils essaient d'aller faire un tour auprès de la tour qui était censée appartenir au fondateur de la ville, pour voir si on pouvait lui parler, et s'il ne savait pas quelque chose.

Bien sûr, Fye approuva, et proposa de s'y diriger dans l'après-midi. Shaolan lui en demanda la raison, mais Fye se contenta de dire que c'était une surprise, qu'il comprendrait plus tard et Shaolan se rangea à ce plan, malgré une certaine réticence.

Plus tard, à la fin du dessert, Sakura demanda timidement à Fye de l'accompagner dans le jardin.

"Comment pourrais-je refuser quelque chose à une jeune fille aussi charmante?" répondit le magicien en s'inclinant galamment.

Kurogane et Shaolan échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension profonde. Kurogane se demande si Shaolan, lui aussi, était traversé par des idées suspectes et déplaisantes à propos de ces deux-là - aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître. Puis il dit au revoir au jeune garçon et se replia vers sa chambre.

Il prit garde, cette fois, de marquer son territoire sur le lit, en y posant ses affaires, se réjouissant à l'avance du fait que cette fois, ce serait Fye qui dormirait sur le sol. Non pas que ce sol fût spécialement inconfortable, d'ailleurs ; ce n'était qu'une question de principe. Il s'assit sur le lit mais, au lieu de s'habiller pour la nuit et de se coucher, il se rendit compte qu'il attendait le retour du magicien.

"Alors? Tu t'es bien amusé avec Sakura-chan?" demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique alors que Fye avait à peine passé la porte.

"Sais-tu ce que nous avons fait?" demanda la magicien.

Kurogane eut un haussement d'épaules qui laissa entendre qu'il s'en moquait. Mais Fye continua : "Elle est allée choisir une fleur dans le jardin pour Shaolan ; et elle m'a demandé conseil. Mais je l'ai laissée choisir, bien sûr. C'est à une jeune fille de choisir la fleur qu'elle donnera à son aimé pour le remercier d'avoir couru mille dangers pour elle."

Kurogane fouilla dans sa mémoire, bougon. "Shaolan n'est pas vraiment allé chercher une fleur des sables pour elle, pas vrai?"

"Quelle plus belle fleur peut-on offrir à une jeune fille que son propre coeur?" demanda Fye "et le désert est-il plus dangereux que le voyage entre les dimensions?"

Kurogane se détendit manifestement, et Fye s'approcha de lui, s'assit près de lui sur le lit, pour lui murmurer "Tu étais jaloux, Kuro-chan?"

"Je m'inquiétais pour Shaolan, oui!" s'exclama Kurogane, furieux. "Je suis sûr que lui non plus n'aime pas ta façon de jouer les jolis coeurs avec n'importe qui!"

"Kurogane" dit Fye, qui contrairement à son habitude ne souriait pas "en dehors même du fait que tu me prêtes de tristes intentions, tu insultes Sakura-chan en supposant de telles choses."

"Eh, qu'est-ce que j'en sais?" demanda Kurogane, légèrement surpris et même inquiété par le changement d'attitude de Fye. "Ils ne se sont pas encore juré fidélité éternelle, hein?"

"Qu'en sais-tu, qu'en sais-tu?" demanda Fye, dont le sourire était revenu. "Tu ne les as pas suivis toute l'après-midi, n'est-ce pas? Moi non plus, je te rassure." ajouta-t-il. "Mais plus je les vois, plus je me dis que c'est tout comme."

Kurogane grogna, ne voulant pas s'avancer plus dans un sujet sur lequel il craignait d'être d'accord avec Fye. Il s'éloigna de lui d'une dizaine de centimètres pour signifier que le débat était clos. Mais Fye ne semblait pas être du même avis.

"Quels sont tes sentiments en voyant tous ces couples heureux?" demanda-t-il. "N'es-tu pas un peu frustré ou jaloux?"

Kurogane aurait bien laissé tomber la conversation ici, mais il savait que s'il ne s'expliquait pas, le magicien risquait de considérer son silence comme un acquiescement caché.

"Non." grommela-t-il. "Jaloux de quoi?"

"De voir tous ces gens être heureux, c'est tout."

"Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de jouer les tourtereaux, si c'est ce que tu demandes! Comment ce sort peut-il sembler enviable? Même s'ils s'amusent ici, il suffit de considérer leur désespoir dès qu'ils sont séparés pour les plaindre plutôt qu'autre chose."

"Tu penses être immunisé à ce genre de sentiments?"

"Non. Mais au moins, j'essaie de m'en protéger, moi, je ne suis pas un fou qui aime courir à sa perte."

La magicien se tut, s'écarta un peu, et Kurogane pensa qu'il avait compris. Pourtant il reprit, quelques instants plus tard.

"Avec qui aurais-tu voulu venir ici? Tomoyo-hime?"

Kurogane s'étrangla. Bien sûr, sa princesse lui manquait, mais ses sentiments pour elle étaient purement respectueux, et cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir!

"Non. Je n'aurais aimé venir ici avec personne. Je voudrais être déjà parti, c'est compris?"

"Et parmi les gens que tu as rencontrés ici? Qui te plairait? Celle qui ressemble à Tomoyo, peut-être? Ou Hokuto-chan? Ou un des garçons?"

"J'ai dit personne!" fulmina Kurogane. "Pourquoi toutes ces questions?"

Il comprit trop tard qu'il venait de pousser Fye à continuer, nourrissant une conversation si embarrassante qui aurait pu s'éteindre ici.

"Eh bien," dit Fye, "comme je te le disais, je suis heureux que Sakura et Shaolan aient eu plus de temps, et je me disais que peut-être, étant ici, nous pourrions prendre un peu de temps pour nous."

Kurogane sursauta comme s'il avait été piqué par une guêpe. Il essaya de toutes ses forces d'interpréter cette phrase autrement, comme quand Fye s'était moqué de lui le premier soir.

"Je t'aime bien. J'aimerais essayer."

La voix était calme, sérieuse, peut-être même un peu tendue, mais quand Kurogane regarda le visage souriant du magicien, il fut soulagé en pensant que c'était encore une blague. Il éclata d'un rire un peu forcé.

"Ah, si tu veux utiliser des prétextes comme ça pour prendre une part du lit, je regrette, ça ne va pas être possible!"

Fye souriait toujours, et Kurogane se sentit presque coupable, en étudiant son visage, et en remarquant que ce sourire était plus vague, plus flou, plus volatil qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Ah, toujours incorruptible, Kurogane! Mais je vois que je n'ai aucune chance, avec toi!"

Ce soir-là, ce fut Fye qui se coucha immédiatement par terre, et fit semblant de dormir - Kurogane savait reconnaître un vrai sommeil d'une imitation. Et ce fut Kurogane qui, bien que couché sur le bon lit, ne put s'endormir tout de suite, passant plusieurs heures à retourner des questions dans sa tête.


	4. Chapitre 4

Etait-il possible que Fye aie été sincère? Cette question empêchait Kurogane de trouver le sommeil.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de soupçonner le magicien de dire ce qu'il pensait. Ca ne lui semblait tout simplement pas adapté au personnage, qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de plaisanter aux dépens de Kurogane. Ou bien de laisser entendre qu'il avait une histoire à lui, qu'il ne révèlerait jamais à personne. Les pensées de Fye n'étaient pour personne d'autre que lui-même.

Oui, vraiment, dévoiler des sentiments réels ne lui allait pas. Mais ce n'était pas son genre non plus d'abandonner son éternel sourire. Ni de se mettre en position de faiblesse ainsi. Kurogane avait l'impression de se retrouver devant quelque chose de rare, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Mais pourquoi, au juste, se demandait-il cela? Quelle importance pouvait avoir pour lui une telle "déclaration" (il répugnait à employer ce mot), qu'elle fut réelle ou simulée? Cela ne changeait rien, de toute façon! Il n'était pas intéressé, pas du tout! Bien sûr, cela changeait certainement quelque chose pour Fye. Kurogane avait appris à l'apprécier en tant que compagnon d'aventure, et il lui aurait été désagréable de le blesser, même involontairement. C'était sans doute sa responsabilité de le savoir.

Mais il n'avait pas à porter un tel poids sur les épaules! Rien ne lui disait que Fye était vraiment si malheureux, après tout. C'est lui qui imaginait ça, à propos de sa propre conception idéalisée et crainte de l'amour, une chimère. Non, Fye lui proposait un "essai", sans doute juste de prendre un peu de bon temps - Kurogane sentit ses joues le brûler - ensemble. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à quoi on répond solennellement. Ce n'était probablement pas quelque chose à quoi on répondait du tout. Il lui suffisait de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Et, s'il acceptait, il lui suffirait sans doute de le prendre dans ses bras, et... Mais il n'en avait aucune intention, de toute façon! Ce n'était pas son genre, d'avoir une relation pour quelques jours seulement, de toute façon! C'était encore pire, si c'était seulement pour quelques jours, une petite relation sans lendemain qui aurait pu être avec n'importe qui!

Non, s'il avait pu choisir comment faire évoluer sa relation avec Fye pendant quelques jours, Kurogane aurait plutôt choisi de moins se disputer, de se comprendre un peu, pas de vivre comme des gens qui s'embrassent au lieu de se parler, et... Son imagination lui montra ce à quoi il était en train d'essayer de penser froidement, et il se roula dans les draps, comme pour ne pas être vu.

Fye ne voulait pas lui proposer une relation sérieuse. Il ne voulait qu'une amourette de quelques jours. Ou, pire, il avait tout imaginé d'un bout à l'autre, exprès pour mettre Kurogane dans le trouble où il était justement en train de s'enliser. Il lança un regard furibond à la forme endormie, au moins en apparence, par terre. il écouta sa respiration, et se rendit compte que Fye ne dormait toujours pas.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui reconnaître de la sincérité, la capacité de faire un aveu aussi embarrassant. Peut-être, dès le début, se sentait-il un peu inférieur au magicien, embarrassé par son aisance, par son intelligence, par sa capacité à ne jamais semble offensé ou blessé. Il avait peut-être besoin de le considérer comme une chose énervante, un hypocrite en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance, pour ne pas être frustré et se sentir inférieur. Pourtant, Fye ne les avait jamais trahis, il avait toujours soutenu Shaolan dans sa quête, il avait sans doute montré plus d'esprit d'équipe et d'honneur que Kurogane lui-même, malgré ses secrets... Et le ninja se prenait à reconsidérer les qualités du magicien, et à en rougir, et à ne pas oser penser que Fye lui aie vraiment fait un aveu sincère ce soir-là, parce que si oui, c'était peut-être lui qui ne le méritait pas.

A quoi était-il en train de penser, enfin! Ce n'était pas une question de savoir si on mérite quelque chose ou pas... c'est une question de savoir ce qu'on veut! Mais même cela, Kurogane ne le savait plus très bien.

Il savait qu'il avait envie de connaître une partie de Fye qui pouvait dire la vérité, qui pouvait confier ce qu'il pensait aux autres, et s'appuyer sur eux plutôt que de le laisser s'appuyer sur lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aimait voir souffrir ses compagnons ; c'était juste parce que même quand on refuse l'aide des autres, on ne va pas leur accorder la sienne quand tout allait bien. Si vraiment c'est ce que Fye lui avait montré... alors ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, ni la bonne aide qu'il demandait, parce que Kurogane s'était juré de ne pas s'aventurer dans ces chemins.

Mais non! C'est juste parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie!

Kurogane décida qu'il était grand temps de dormir. Il se coucha, et invoqua ses souvenirs les plus anciens, les plus lointains, les plus fragiles, ceux de sa dimension, quand il n'était pas obligé d'errer ni de se poser d'incessantes questions à propos de son camarade magicien ; et ces fantômes de son passé finirent par l'endormir.

Ses rêves furent nombreux, confus. Quand il se réveilla, encore épuisé, il s'en souvenait à peine. Il avait rêvé de Sakura et Shaolan ; il avait rêvé de Fye ; il avait rêvé de Tomoyo-hime. Mais ce qu'il se rappelait avec une grande vivacité était d'avoir rêvé de Kakyô, le petit ami d'Hokuto-chan.Au cours d'un songe beaucoup trop absurde à son goût, au bord d'une plage avec des mouettes et de flamants roses, il se souvenait d'avoir discuté de leur histoire d'amour, avec Hokuto, et autres choses qui n'auraient pas dû l'intéresser du tout en état de veille.

Il se rappelait, de façon totalement claire, lui avoir demandé s'il était naturel de se disputer avec ceux qu'on aimait. Et Kakyô lui avait répondu : "Quand on aime vraiment, cela nous change toujours un peu. Il arrive qu'on résiste, qu'on ne veuille pas se laisser faire et devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. Même quand je ne savais rien, j'ai toujours eu confiance dans les endroits où elle voulait m'emmener."

Son réveil ne fut pas calme non plus, bien que rien de spécial ne l'eut tiré du sommeil. Il avait l'impression de n'être pas au bon endroit. Le confort du lit, auquel il n'était pas habitué, l'étouffait. Pourtant, il savait où il était... ou peut-être cette ville était-elle encore un de ces rêves absurdes et embrouillés? Lancé par un doute soudain, il se dressa pour regarder ce qui se passait au pied de son lit. Fye dormait, apparemment paisible, éclairé par une très pâle lumière résiduelle qui filtrait à travers les rideaux fermés. Kurogane eut un soupir de soulagement, avant d'être à nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité du doute.

Le magicien, ainsi endormi, était incroyablement beau. Non pas qu'il fut tellement différent de d'habitude. Mais Kurogane n'avait pas spécialement l'habitude de le regarder. Pas sans s'énerver, en tout cas, pas sans se sentir mal à l'aise à ses remarques moqueuses. Ou alors, pour le regarder combattre, d'un oeil strictement professionnel. Mais il n'avait pas de raison spéciale pour l'observer, à part ça - ni plus, ni moins que d'observer n'importe qui, ce qui n'était pas précisément le genre d'occupations qu'il goûtait. Les sifflets sur le passage des jolies filles avaient toujours été pour les autres. Quant aux demandes en mariage, il les avait toutes rejetées avant même de considérer sérieusement la proposition. Il avait vraiment autre chose à faire, à l'époque.

Mais maintenant, il observait le visage de Fye, ses traits fins, ses cheveux pâles et doux, et il se rendit compte qu'il aimait vraiment le regarder. Il avait vraiment envie de pouvoir être avec lui sans avoir à être sur la défensive, sans être harcelé par des piques dont il ne savait jamais si elles étaient destinées à l'agresser ou à l'attirer. Au moins, lui, Kurogane, n'était pas compliqué avec ça. Quand il cherchait quelqu'un, c'est que ce quelqu'un ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Et il se rendait compte que s'il voulait vraiment être fidèle à ses valeurs de loyauté et de sincérité, il lui faudrait bien, le jour même, confesser qu'il avait été le dernier des imbéciles et qu'il aurait dû accepter ce que lui proposait Fye dès la veille. Qu'il ressentait presque physiquement, dans son ventre et dans sa tête, la douleur d'une occasion manquée parce qu'on ne l'a pas considérée, le regret de quelque chose de rare - il avait déjà dû penser ça la veille au soir. Quelque chose de précieux, peut-être un moment fugace, qui ne se reproduirait plus.

Le sommeil de Fye était calme, mais au rythme de sa respiration, Kurogane devina qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas être vu en train de l'observer! Il recula vivement. le magicien, toujours couché, s'étira aussi souplement qu'un chat, avant de se lever d'un trait, avec un équilibre parfait, comme s'il défiait la pesanteur en quittant le sol.

Bien sûr, Kurogane n'avait pas envie de se rendre ridicule, surtout devant quelqu'un qui semblait tellement être l'incarnation de l'aisance. Il se l'était répété des dizaines de fois depuis hier, des centaines de fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et que leur orageuse relation avait débuté. Mais si Fye avait accepté de se dévoiler à-demi, de prendre le risque de perdre la face, alors lui aurait bien le courage de le faire aussi!

Et si jamais tout cela avait été une manipulation du magicien depuis le début - il sentit la rage et la honte lui monter aux joues rien qu'à l'évocation de cette possibilité. Non, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Mais il ne le croyait pas. Il avait l'habitude de Fye et de ses blagues. Rien n'avait jamais ressemblé à ça. Il allait se passer quelque chose de spécial. Pour peu que Kurogane cesse de penser dans tous les sens. Cela ne lui allait pas.

"Bonjour." dit-il, d'une voix étrange. Il voulait qu'elle sonne comme un signe de paix, mais il ne pouvait en chasser la tension. Fye dut sentir quelque chose, car son visage était étonné, la tête penchée sur le côté, quand il répondit "Bonjour, Kuro-chan."

Comment diable faisait-on pour dire quelque chose comme ça? Kurogane prit une grande inspiration. "J'ai réfléchi."

"A quoi?" Fye semblait à nouveau impénétrable et détaché, et le ninja dut se forcer pour ajouter, sans s'abandonner à la colère qu'entraînait chez lui la frustration : "A ce que tu m'as dit hier."

Mais Fye n'était pas rancunier, certainement. Ou il n'était pas lui-même. Sans s'amuser à faire durer l'embarrassement de Kurogane plus longtemps, sans faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, il s'avança vers lui, et s'assit sur le lit, à nouveau l'air bizarrement sérieux. "Et quelle est ta conclusion?"

Kurogane crut qu'il allait étouffer, mangé par les grands yeux de Fye qui le regardaient sans sourciller, et il ne put que reprendre les mots que le magicien lui avait adressés la veille : "J'aimerais... essayer..."

Alors Fye, en un seul geste, s'avanca vers lui, lui saisit les poignets et posa doucement la tête sur son épaule, laissant Kurogane comprendre à la fois pourquoi les relations amoureuses étaient si recherchées par les gens, et pourquoi elles étaient tellement dangereuses.

La douce chaleur de Fye contre sa peau se répandait lentement dans tout son corps, le faisant se sentir léger et comme ivre. Et cette odeur... De Fye émanait une odeur bizarre, qui rappelait vaguement la vanille, avec un mince rappel de cette électricité qui troublait l'atmosphère quand un sort était lancé. Il ne sentait pas du tout la transpiration, ou n'importe quelle odeur qu'on aurait attendu d'un humain après une nuit de sommeil ; et sa joue était trop douce contre celle, pas encore rasée, de Kurogane. Le ninja se sentait à la fois merveilleusement bien et étrangement déplacé, arrivé ici seulement par une succession de hasards.

Fye lui lâcha les poignets, après avoir compris que Kurogane n'avait pas l'intention de le repousser. Il faudrait être idiot pour faire une telle chose, pensa le ninja, avant de se demander ce qu'il aurait fait dans cette situation, il y a seulement quelques jours. Les mains de Fye se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Celles de Kurogane remontèrent le long du dos du magicien, il voulait caresser le cou d'une finesse de fille, les cheveux légers. Il lui caressa doucement une joue, et voulut voir son visage.

Avec une précaution qui lui aurait semblé risible en d'autres circonstances, il prit Fye par les épaules pour l'écarter de lui. La magicien ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Ses yeux étaient joyeux, comme à l'ordinaire, mais en les regardant de près, Kurogane y découvrait de nombreuses chose qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'y chercher, une sorte d'avidité, une sorte de sagesse, un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires qui le fascina.

Puis Fye bougeau à nouveau, se lova dans ses bras, tellement naturellement qu'il évoquà à Kurogane des idées d'eau courante et chantante. Il le poussa légèrement en arrière, et Kurogane bascula sous le lit, de profil, et Fye atterrit devant lui, à une dizaine de centimètres en face. Ils n'étaient pas au milieu du lit, et leurs jambes pendaient à l'extérieur de façon assez peu confortable, mais ils ne s'en souciaient guère.

"Je suis content que tu me regardes." souffla Fye. "J'aime te regarder, aussi." Kurogane rougit, et se demanda quoi répondre. mais apparemment, le magicien n'attendait rien. Ses yeux riaient, mais cette fois, c'était de joie et de gentillesse, il n'y avait aucune moquerie. Et, mieux encore, Kurogane s'en rendit compte, et perdit toute méfiance.

Il continuait à détailler le visage de Fye. Son coeur battait fort. Leurs jambes se mêlaient sur le bord du lit, et il ramena les siennes, prudemment. Des images troubles lui venaient à l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas s'y abandonner. Pas encore.

Fye était fait de lumière. Cette idée lui passa par l'esprit, fugace, et le fit rougir comme une jeune fille. Il en eut un peu honte. Fye était en train de le regarder, lui aussi, après tout. Tout en confusion, il reprit la tête du magicien entre ses mains, et l'approcha de la sienne pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut comme si Fye l'avait attendu, il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche - oh, bien plus doué que lui. Kurogane ne s'attendait pas du tout à être le premier, après tout. Il se demanda si Fye savait qu'il était son premier. Il aurait aimé le lui faire savoir, pour qu'il puisse comprendre à quel point cet instant était spécial pour lui. A quel point cette sensation de fondre, de se faire liquéfier en une flaque de liquide doré, jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, était quelque chose d'étrange et d'inconnu.

Après le baiser, Kurogane eut la certitude d'être en train de sourire bêtement. Fye souriait aussi, mais il n'avait pas l'air idiot du tout ; ça ne devait lui arriver que quand il le faisait exprès, et encore, avec toujours cette étincelle de connaissance derrière. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce sa vision à lui qui était déformée.

"Quand as-tu... à partir de quand t'es-tu dit que je pourrais... que nous pourrions...?"

"Je ne sais pas... Depuis toujours ou depuis hier." Fye expliqua à un Kurogane confus : "C'est difficile de savoir où s'arrêtait la plaisanterie."

"Pour toi aussi, hein?" répondit Kurogane, bizarrement satisfait.

"Tu ne plaisantes pas, toi, Kuro-chan." Ce surnom ne l'énervait plus du tout. "Quand as-tu compris?"

"Quand tu m'en as parlé! Comment voulais-tu que je pense à... euh... ne prends pas ça mal, mais..."

"J'ai l'impression de t'en avoir souvent parlé, pourtant." plaisanta Fye.

"Ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'était pas vrai." Le magicien hocha la tête. Il comprenait sans doute, mais Kurogane rajouta "Ou alors, si c'était vrai, tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache." Cette fois, Fye rit franchement.

C'était une chose incroyable de parler ainsi, de s'embrasser et de rire. C'était de la magie là où il n'y aurait dû rien y avoir que de très normal. Et Kurogane n'arrivait pas à se départir de ce sentiment d'inquiétante étrangeté. Il ne savait pas d'ailleurs s'il aurait dû s'en séparer, s'il illuminait ou assombrissait ce moment.

Cela dura un certain temps, que Kurogane aurait été bien en peine de mesurer par un autre terme que "trop court".

Il venait de prendre Fye dans ses bras, et il le serrait convulsivement, de plus en plus fort, en s'étonnant de le sentir si doux, sans être fragile pour autant. Il était en train de penser qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais, et pourtant une autre partie de son esprit se demandait s'il oserait glisser les mains dans les vêtements de nuit de Fye et l'en libérer ; quand il y eut un coup à la porte.

"Entrez!" dit le magicien. Kurogane n'eut pas le temps de le lacher et de faire semblant de rien. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas vraiment l'envie, peut-être la fierté était-elle plus forte que l'embarrassement. Shaolan rentra, et rougit légèrement à les voir, mais il eut tout de même un sourire, il ne dit rien de plus que "Sakura et moi nous demandions si vous avez l'intention de partir..."

Il était déjà tard. Kurogane se rappela qu'ils avaient une plume à attraper. ce fut Fye qui répondit, avec un visage malicieux, comme si tout était normal : "Mais bien sûr. Nous avions oublié. Mais nous vous rejoignons bientôt."

En quelques minutes seulement, ils furent prêts. Et Mokona surgit de dessous un drap, avec l'air angélique de celui qui a réussi à se faire oublier. Kurogane pesta un peu contre cette bête qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas (et qu'il avait réussi à complètement effacer de sa mémoire). Cela le ramena à la réalité, d'une certains façon, et en quelques minutes, il se prépara à reprendre une vie normale. Ils descendirent les escaliers, et prirent un rapide repas avant d'aller rechercher la plume.

Fye n'avait bien sûr pas encore parlé à Shaolan de ses suspiscions concernant la plume, et son action au coup de cinq heures. Il dit juste "Ca ne peut pas faire de mal de se promener en cherchant un peu, en espérant que Mokona pourra bientôt nous donner plus de renseignements."

Kurogane faillit renchérir en expliquant ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais il se rappela ce que Fye avait dit à ce moment.

Laissons-leur un peu plus de temps. Laissons-nous un peu plus de temps.

Il faisait confiance à Fye pour trouver le moyen de les amener au bon endroit au bon moment sans rien expliquer. Cela lui ressemblait bien. Il eut un petit sourire devant le plaisir d'un secret partagé avant de se dire, énervé contre lui-même, "Je deviens comme lui." L'envie de garder le secret en question expliquait sans doute pourquoi Fye était en train de soudoyer Mokona à coups de desserts, pour l'inciter au silence.


	5. Chapitre 5

Juste avant de partir, ils virent la figure essoufflée d'Hokuto qui descendait les escaliers. "Vous êtes finalement là! Je vous ai cherchés ce matin, mais..." Elle les regarda avec malice "Des choses plus intéressantes à faire, je pense." Ce fut un carton presque plein. Kurogane, Shaolan et Sakura se sentirent soudain rougir, ou regardèrent ailleurs. "Quand avez-vous l'intention de partir?"

"Nous ne le savons pas vraiment." répondit Shaolan. "Mais nous cherchons quelque chose, et nous partirons dès que nous l'auront trouvé, car ce ne sera pas la fin de notre voyage."

"Peut-être aujourd'hui, alors..." soupira Hokuto. "Je fais autre chose cet après-midi, mais je voudrais au moins vous dire au revoir, au cas où."

Le reste de ce que Kurogane appelait "la bande d'Hokuto" venait d'arriver à sa suite. Kakyô regarda Kurogane avec un air entendu qui lui fit craindre qu'il n'aie pas été le seul à rêver de flamants roses. Subaru vint parler à Shaolan et Sakura.

"Demoiselle," demanda-t-il à Sakura, timidement, mais avec une détermination qui le poussait à continuer, "vous n'avez qu'une moitié d'âme, n'est-ce pas?"

"Comment le savez-vous?" s'exclama Shaolan, le regard empli de surprise, alors que Sakura acquiesçait doucement.

"Je peux sentir les âmes." expliqua-t-il. "C'est un pouvoir héréditaire dans ma famille, et c'est ma formation, aussi. Savez-vous où trouver l'autre moitié?"

"Il y en a une petite part qui n'est pas loin d'ici." répondit Shaolan. "C'est ce que nous sommes venus chercher dans cette ville."

"Ensuite, nous repartirons chercher le reste." précisa Sakura.

"Je voudrais vous aider." dit-il. "Cela doit être douloureux."

"Je ne sais pas." répondit-elle. "Je ne me souviens de rien, pas même de ce que j'ai perdu."

"Comment pourriez-vous nous aider?" demanda Shaolan.

"Je l'ignore." répondit le jeune homme. "Je ne sais comment vous comptez la retrouver."

"Je ne le sais pas non plus." répondit Shaolan. "C'est différent à chaque fois. Mais il faudra sans doute nous battre, si c'est comme d'habitude."

"Avez-vous des armes?" demanda Seishirô.

Ils secouèrent la tête négativement, et Kurogane poussa un grand soupir. "Ca ne semble pas être le genre de choses qu'on achète dans les boutiques de souvenirs, pas vrai?"

"Je vous aiderai à la place de Subaru." dit l'homme avec un fin sourire. "Quelle sorte d'arme utilisez-vous?"

"Un sabre." répondit laconiquement Kurogane, avant de se rappeler le malheur des différences culturelles. "C'est une sorte de grande épée courbée..."

"Nous avons ça aussi chez nous!" s'exclama Hokuto. "C'est d'ailleurs étrange que certaines de nos armes soient identiques, alors que notre musique est si différente!"

Seishirô exhiba de nulle part un rectangle de papier noir couvert de symboles calligraphiés, et murmura quelques paroles dans une langue qu'ils ne comprirent pas, même avec l'aide de Mokona. Le papier de mua en un sabre clair, que Kurogane, avec surprise, découvrit tranchant, équilibré et agréable à manier, en le testant. "Merci." dit-il. Il rit franchement. "Je l'aime beaucoup."

"Je ne saurais dire où vous irez ensuite." dit l'homme avec un ton de voix qui laissait entendre qu'il savait parfaitement. Avaient-ils donc tous des pouvoirs qui leur permettaient de se mêler des affaires d'autrui, dans la famille? (A part la jeune soeur, qui semblait le faire de façon totalement naturelle). "Il est possible que vous ne puissiez pas le garder." Kurogane hocha la tête, et se dit que c'était mieux que rien, et qu'avec une telle arme, il serait peut-être près à prolonger son séjour dans ce pays, finalement.

"Sei-chan, il va faire peur aux gens dans la rue, s'il se promène comme ça!" s'exclama Hokuto. "Il a déjà l'air suffisamment effrayant au naturel!" Kurogane se demanda un instant s'il devait mal prendre la remarque, avant de décider de la négliger.

Subaru sortit lui aussi un de ces papiers de sa poche, mais cette fois-ci, écrit en noir sur fond blanc. Kurogane remarqua que Fye semblait vivement intéressé par cette magie, mais il ne pouvait pas dire si c'est parce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de la pratiquer autrefois, ou au contraire parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Puis il se rappela qu'il pouvait lui demander, maintenant, et il se demanda encore une fois comment le monde avait pu être remplacé par quelque chose de si différent.

La magie de Subaru, sous la forme d'une lumière blanche, s'enroula autour du sabre de Kurogane, le transformant en une sorte de boule lumineuse.

"Tu pourras l'appeler," dit-il, "si vient l'heure du combat."

Kurogane fourra la boule dans sa poche, satisfait, et finit avec les autres de dire au revoir à leurs nouveaux amis. Hokuto serra Sakura dans ses bras, et lui murmura "J'espère que tu vas réussir aujourd'hui, même si ça veut dire qu'on ne se reverra probablement plus."

Ils se mirent donc en route vers la grande tour. Au sommet était exhibé le portrait d'un homme d'âge mûr, qui semblait petit et vif. L'entrée ressemblait à celle d'une administration standard, et les horaires d'ouverture incluaient, de façon surprenante, le moment présent.

Bien en peine de trouver une raison pour laquelle entrer en cachette, ils passèrent la porte, et se retrouvèrent en face d'un guichet où ils retrouvèrent de vieilles connaissances.

"Bonjour! Que peut faire Sumomo-chan pour vous?"

"Nous voudrions discuter avec le fondateur de cette ville, si c'est possible!" dit Shaolan.

"Mais bien sûr! Quelle en est la raison? Que désirez-vous?"

"Nous voudrions juste lui poser des questions sur la maintenance de cette ville, pour pouvoir en parler dans les endroits où nous irons." Fye eut son fameux sourire charmeur. "Cela lui fera surement une très bonne publicité."

"Asseyez-vous et attendez!" s'exclama Sumomo. "Il vous recevra bientôt."

Shaolan aurait bien voulu partager ses opinions avec ses camarades, mais il jeta un regard nerveux sur les petites poupées, qui auraient pu entendre leurs conciliabules.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, entra une femme en pleurs, qui, après quelques sanglots incohérents échangés avec les poupées, s'assit auprès d'eux.

"Que se passe-t-il, madame?" demanda timidement Sakura, mais elle n'obtint aucune réaction.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, un couple sortit de la petite porte à droite du guichet, apparemment tranquille. Kurogane allait se lever, quand Fye dit à la femme qui pleurait. "Je vous en prie, madame, passez en premier. Nous ne pouvons prolonger l'attente d'une dame."

Elle remercie sans doute, d'une voix inaudible, et s'introduit dans ce que Kurogane supposait être le bureau du fondateur - ou au moins un couloir qui y menait. Fye se leva, lui aussi, et se dirigea vers le guichet.

"J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, à vous aussi, mesdemoiselles. Vous travaillez ici, vous pourrez sans doute nous renseigner."

Les deux petites poupées le regardèrent, l'air surpris.

"Nous avons du travail." dit Kotoko, en plissant le nez.

"Est-ce si important?" demanda Fye d'un air boudeur. "Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais savoir! Il y a tellement de mystères dans cette ville où tout le monde semble être heureux."

Il y avait un accent étrange dans le ton de cette dernière phrase, et Kurogane comprit le message. Il se leva, essayant se sembler le plus décontracté possible, et s'adossa à la porte derrière laquelle la femme avait disparu, dans le dos de Sumomo et Kotoko.

"Y a-t-il beaucoup de personnes qui font le même travail que vous?" demandait Fye.

"Oh oui!" s'exclama Sumomo. "Des dizaines! Cette ville est très grande!"

Il essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur la voix de Fye, malgré l'envie qu'il en avait, et d'écouter ce qui se disait derrière la porte.

"Bien sûr, il était très malade. Je savais bien que cela arriverait tôt ou tard." disait la femme. "Je suis venue ici justement pour avoir la paix sur ses dernières années, et cela a duré bien plus longtemps que dans mes craintes. Mais..."

"Mais le désespoir n'en est pas moins grand." dit une voix douce, mais décidée. "Je comprends. Cependant il vous faudra maintenant quitter la ville, pour recommencer votre vie."

"Mais je ne peux pas me retrouver dehors toute seule!" s'exclama la femme.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas! Nous n'avons pas oublié vos services, dans votre boutique. Nous vous donnerons un sac empli d'or, et vous regagnerez l'endroit où vivent votre famille et vos amis, qui seront heureux de vous revoir."

"Je veux rester ici!" s'exclama la femme. "Je peux continuer à m'occuper de la boutique, même seule."

"Vous savez bien," continua l'autre voix, "que les gens seuls ne sont pas autorisés à rester ici."

"Pensez-vous vraiment que je suis un risque?" demanda la voix haut perchée, au bord des larmes, de la femme. "Pensez-vous que je serais capable de briser un de vos couples, après ce qui est arrivé? Je chérirai à jamais sa mémoire!"

La voix qui lui répondait était maintenant, elle aussi, marquée de tristesse. "Je le sais. Et c'est pour ça que vous devez partir. Vous ne devez pas aimer une ombre à tout jamais. Et même si c'est votre décision, vous ne serez pas heureuse, seule, ici."

Kurogane entendit à nouveau des bruits de larmes bruyantes, et se sentit un peu déplacé. Il n'avait rien appris d'important. Les pleurs furent couverts par la voix aiguë et décidée de Kotoko.

"Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter comme ça, et lui raconter tant de choses. Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce type est louche."

Sumomo se retourna vers elle, toute souriante, et dit à haute voix, sans faire attention à Fye non plus. "Kotoko-chan voit tout en noir!"

"C'est un menteur." dit la petite poupée aux grelots en boudant. "Il t'a raconté des histoires sur sa petite peluche! Et aussi sur lui! Je ne garantirais même pas qu'il vit réellement une histoire d'amour avec son compagnon d'enregistrement!"

Elle s'était retournée pour désigner Kurogane, qui eut le reflexe de s'éloigner de la porte et de prendre l'air de rien. Avec une manque de rationalité qui commençait à lui être familier depuis quelques heures, il se sentit offensé par l'insinuation de Kotoko qui pourtant, techniquement, avait parfaitement raison, ne les ayant pas vus depuis l'avant-veille. Cela ne faisait que deux jours... il se rappela avoir agressé Fye pour les avoir enregistrés ensemble.

Plus pour effacer ces mauvais moments que pour faire illusion auprès des poupées guichetières, il s'avança à grands pas vers Fye et l'embrassa. Le magicien, comme il l'avait souvent fait le matin même, se lova contre lui, son corps si souple épousant la forme de celui de Kurogane comme s'ils avaient été faits l'un contre l'autre, et le ninja eut l'impression nette de le sentir ronronner.

Kotoko sembla ébranlée dans ses convictions par ces démonstrations d'affection, et se replongea dans ses papiers, les gestes secs de gêne.

Puis ils virent la femme sortir de la pièce, les yeux secs, mais avec toujours les chemins de larmes plaqués sur le visage. Elle murmura "Oui, je m'en irai." Et Kotoko, toutes affaires cessantes, se précipita vers elle pour lui présenter, en faisant la révérence, un sac que Kurogane devina empli d'or.

Ce fut alors leur tour de passer la mystérieuses porte. Comme Kurogane l'avait deviné, le bureau était directement derrière la porte, sans avoir besoin de passer par un couloir, et un petit vieillard en costume les salua.

"Vous êtes l'homme du portrait!" s'exclama Sakura, avant même que Kurogane aie le temps de faire le rapprochement. "Mais..." Elle s'interrompit, confuse.

"Oui, le temps n'épargne personne." répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire malicieux. "Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire refaire ce portrait régulièrement. les peintres de cette ville ont certainement plus utile à faire!" Il regarda cette fois ses quatre visiteurs. "Que cherchez-vous?"

"Nous avons l'intention d'écrire un article sur cette ville." répondit Fye, "et nous aimerions que vous nous en indiquiez comment vous avez eu l'idée de la construire, comment vous y avez réussi, quelles sont les particularités dans l'architecture : ce genre de choses."

Le vieil homme sembla réfléchir à sa réponse. Pendant ce temps, les autres eurent le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil à la pièce. Elle était luxueusement meublée, dans le même style que leur hôtel. Un escalier en bois semblait mener vers les étages supérieurs. A la place d'honneur se trouvaient deux tableaux. L'un était une version de dimensions ordinaires du tableau qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. L'autre représentait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux tresses blondes, avec un air de douceur sur le visage.

"Je ne pense pas que ces choses soient si importantes." dit-il. Il regarda par la fenêtre. "Les gens qui viennent ici aiment se dire que cette ville a existé de toute éternité. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas vrai, mais ont-ils pour autant besoin de savoir les détails? Il en est de même pour l'architecture. Mes explications sur les feux d'artifice ne vous diront rien, si vous n'allez pas les voir. Il n'est pas très important de savoir que la ville et les bâtiments sont construits selon les formes de symboles anciens ; un simple sourire de personnes qui sont venus ici est tellement plus important! Les racines d'une plante vous en disent peu sur ses feuilles. Si vous voulez connaître cette ville, interrogez n'importe quelle personne plutôt que moi. Ou mieux, interrogez votre propre coeur."

"Nous avons une autre question à poser, une question à laquelle vous serez le plus désigné pour répondre." dit Shaolan d'un air décidé. "Se passe-t-il parfois des événements surnaturels ou intrigants, ou même magiques, dans cette ville? Vous habitez ici depuis toujours. De plus, vous savez ce qui est prévu, et ce qui ne l'est pas."

Le vieil homme eut un air de tristesse sur le visage. "Il y a beaucoup de bonheur dans cette ville. Peut-être trouverez-vous cela inhabituel et anormal, ça dépend de l'endroit d'où vous venez. Mais il n'y a pas de miracles."

Il se retourna vers eux, reprenant son habituel air engageant. "On dirait que je ne peux pas vous apprendre grand chose pour votre article. Y a-t-il une autre aide que je peux vous apporter?"

"Pourquoi semblez-vous être l'unique personne de cette ville à être seul?" demanda Sakura. "Ne vous sentez-vous pas triste?"

Il y eut un long silence. "C'est généreux à vous de vous en soucier, jeune fille. Mais je ne suis pas seul. Maintenant, sortez, je vous en prie."

Ils n'osèrent pas le contrarier, et repassèrent devant les demoiselles poupées de la salle d'attente. Fye essaya d'engager la conversation avec Sumomo, mais Kotoko le regarda d'un oeil noir, et il sortit avec les autres, en éclatant de rire.

"C'est un échec." soupira Shaolan.

"Le monsieur n'a rien dit!" s'exclama Mokona.

"Je suis sûr que ce vieux sait tout!" s'exclama Kurogane. "Il est louche. Si on m'en croyait, on forcerait le passage pour aller voir ce qu'il y a en haut de son escalier. Ce n'est même pas comme si c'était difficile, avec un petit vieux et deux poupées roses comme ligne de défense!"

"Mais il avait l'air gentil." dit Sakura. "Et si triste..."

"Si nous allions discuter plans d'action dans ce petit bar, juste en face!" proposa Fye. "Nous serions plus à l'aise, et il me semble que nos n'avons pas percé tous les mystères de ce bâtiment."

Shaolan hocha la tête. "Il ferme à cinq heures, est-il écrit sur la porte. Si nous devons y entrer à nouveau, il ne faut pas trop attendre. Mais je ne suis pas persuadé que nous devrions y rentrer par effraction."

"Attendons, attendons, et commandons des boissons." dit Fye en souriant, et en s'empressant autour de ses camarades. "Kuro-chan, je n'ai jamais essayé de te faire boire. je devrais essayer, pour voir."

Kurogane grogna. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. En même temps, l'idée ne lui inspirait pas la répugnance qu'elle aurait dû ; et puis il était bien capable de tenir quelques verres de saké! Ils s'assirent et se virent proposer des cocktails multicolores. Fye, comme Kurogane s'y était attendu, fixait souvent le soleil, pour estimer le passage du temps. Puis il se leva et s'écria :

"Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié, dans la tour! Venez avec moi!"

Ses camarades le suivirent. Shaolan et Sakura semblaient penser qu'il avait oublié de poser une question importante, et leurs visages s'éclairèrent. Quand ils entrèrent à nouveau, la salle d'attente étaient vide, Sumomo et Kotoko étaient en train de ranger des papiers.

"Bonjour, mesdemoiselles! J'ai laissé tomber ici un bracelet auquel je tiens beaucoup, je viens le récupérer."

Shaolan eut soudain l'air très affligé par la légèreté de la requête. Kotoko répondit "On n'a rien vu!"

"Quel dommage!" s'exclama Fye. "Il va falloir que je cherche." Il s'adressa à Sakura, Shaolan et Kurogane. "Voulez-vous m'aider? Il faudra vraiment chercher partout!"

Shaolan sembla comprendre subitement, et se mit à examiner chaque centimètre carré du sol, tandis que Kurogane et Sakura fouillaient les fauteuils. Fye s'adressa à Sumomo. "N'est-il pas possible que je l'aie laissé tomber pendant que je vous parlais?"

Sumomo s'affaira et se mit à fouiller un peu partout.

"Je peux vous aider?" demanda Kurogane.

"Non, vous ne fouillez pas dans les dossiers." répondit Kotoko, les mains sur les hanches, en regardant l'homme, qui était dix fois plus grand qu'elle, d'un air menaçant. "Je ne veux pas que Sumomo soit punie à cause de vous, parce qu'elle est trop gentille! Sortez de cette pièce! Si on trouve votre bracelet, on vous le renverra! De toute façon, c'est l'heure de la fermeture!"

C'est à ce moment que les yeux de Mokona devinrent fixes.

"Il est cinq heures, Mokona s'éveille." pensa Kurogane. Il se rendit compte avec horreur que la phrase lui venait sur l'air et le rythme d'une musique barbare, dans une langue barbare, qu'on l'avait _obligé_ à chanter au karaoke. Il se rendit compte avec réjouissance qu'il était encore un peu lui-même. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vivant une histoire d'amour qu'il se mettait à apprécier, par miracle, une activité aussi débilitante que le karaoke.

Il s'interrompit dans ses méditations pour se rendre compte avec surprise que le rayon de lumière qui indiquait où était la plume n'était pas dirigé vers le bureau du fondateur, mais vers le bas ; cela le brisa dans son élan pour enfoncer la porte.

"Il faut descendre!" s'exclama Shaolan.

"Mais par où?" demanda Sakura, perdue.

"Il y a un endroit où le sol ne sonne pas pareil!" s'exclama Shaolan. "Comme s'il y avait du bois, sous la moquette! Il y a peut-être une trappe! C'est ici!"

Il se mit à soulever la moquette malgré les protestations vigoureuses de Sumomo et Kotoko. Il y avait bien en effet une trappe, mais elle semblait bien fermée, et ils ne purent ni la pousser ni la tirer.

"Laissez-moi faire!" dit Kurogane. Son nouveau sabre était si tranchant, et il avait hâte de l'essayer. Il sortit la boule blanche de sa poche, et se rappela qu'il devait appeler le sabre. En espérant qu'il n'y avait pas de formule rituelle qu'il avait oublié de demander, il s'exclama "Yo, ramène-toi, sabre!"

C'était apparemment une des bonnes solutions. Le sabre se matérialisa dans sa main, trancha l'épaisse paroi de bois sans effort. Et Kurogane, emporté par son élan, sauta dans la trappe, à la poursuite de la plume, sous les cris horrifiés des guichetières.


	6. Chapitre 6

Heureusement, le trou n'était pas très profond. Kurogane se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dû sauter beaucoup plus de trois mètres ; il se trouvait dans un couloir, qu'il avait extrêmement envie de suivre. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, presque naturellement, à voir, le couloir n'était ni tortueux, ni humide, ni couvert de stalactites et de stalagmites. Il ressemblait au couloir d'une vieille maison de pierre.

Quelques secondes après, Fye lui envoya Mokona. Mais malheureusement, la petite boule de poils, qui indiquait encore le chemin à suivre, ne désignait aucune des deux directions accessibles. Probablement le chemin serait-il tortueux avant d'y arriver. Il se résigna à attendre les autres, probablement plus doués en orientation souterraine que lui.

Encore peu de temps après, Shaolan descendit à sa suite, accroché à une corde de fortune faite avec une ceinture, portant Sakura dans ses bras. Et enfin, Fye, que Kurogane eut l'impression d'avoir secrètement attendu quand il le vit. Il assura "Je me suis assuré de la tranquillité de Sumomo-chan et Kotoko-chan." et Kurogane se demanda s'il avait réussi à les embobiner d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou s'il s'était contenté de les fourrer dans un placard d'où personne ne les entendrait crier.

Mokona avait déjà cessé d'indiquer la bonne direction, et Kurogane la précisé à Shaolan, pour qu'il la garde dans son esprit alors qu'il arpenterait la grotte. Shaolan avait du visiter de nombreuses cités souterraines avec son père ; son sens de l'orientation était étonnant.

Ils se rendirent compte aussi que l'endroit était très sombre, maintenant que les yeux lumineux de Mokona s'étaient éteints. Ils regardèrent sur eux : aucun éclairage possible.

"Mokona va vous éclairer!" leur dit la petite boule de poils. "La lumière festive est une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona!"

Kurogane se demanda ce que voulait dire "festive" et eut sa réponse lorsque la peluche se mit à émettre une lumière, changeante, fluctuante, qui passait du très fort au plutôt faible, du bleu au rouge en passant par le jaune.

Cette lumière avait une tendance certaine à porter sur les nerfs de Kurogane. En temps normal, il aurait secoué Mokona jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Mais là, il s'agissait de récupérer une plume, et c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il le laissa à Sakura.

Cependant, cela ne valait pas la lumière naturelle, ni même la lumière d'une lampe. Kurogane s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il sentit le sol bouger sous ses pieds, et qu'il se rendit compte qu'un filet était en train de se refermer sur eux.

Il n'avait pas fini de se relever que le ninja en avait déja tranché les attaches, pour laisser retomber sur terre ses camarades en bonne santé. Ceci dit, il se sentit coupable de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. Le morceau de corde était pourtant en évidence par terre! C'était entièrement la faute des flashs bleus! Ils continuèrent leur route, mais Kurogane était maintenant plus tendu, nerveux.

Fye s'en rendit compte et lui posa doucement sa main sur le dos, pour le décontracter. Au début, ce fut un echec total, puis il ne put s'empêcher de se détendre, quand Fye commença à le masser avec quelques doigts.

"Ce n'est pas le moment." dit-il. "Nous sommes en danger."

"Pas si grave que ça." répondit Fye. "Ce piège n'était manifestement prévu que pour capturer les visiteurs, pas pour les tuer. Cela aurait pu être pire. Je me sens rassuré sur les intentions du constructeur, pas toi?"

Kurogane ne se sentait pas précisément rassuré, mais il dut reconnaître qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans les paroles du magicien.

"Tiens, il est temps de partager ce que nous savons, maintenant!" s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Fye eut un regard étonné. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie que Kurogane raconte ce qui s'était passé la veille, et comment ils avaient caché à Shaolan et Sakura la seconde perception de la plume par Mokona. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Kurogane avait eu l'intention de dire ; et même si ça avait été le cas, le regard de Fye l'en aurait découragé.

Il se sentait devenir faible devant ce regard. ca ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas assez non plus pour qu'il puisse aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments en provoquant Fye exprès. Sur ce point précis, il n'avait pas envie d'une guerre.

Il se contenta donc de raconter ce qu'il avait entendu de la discussion entre le vieil homme et la femme, de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne savait pas si cela allait avoir une utilité, mais après tout, on ne pouvait pas savoir. Et puis, cela rendrait peut-être ces souterrains moins sombres.

Ils arrivèrent à une bifurcation. Shaolan, après avoir réfléchi, les fit partir vers la droite.

Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle, que Mokona ne parvenait pas à éclairer en entier. Heureusement, une lumière pâle et diffuse, comme des champignons phosphorescents, semblait tomber des parois.

"Allons voir s'il y a une autre sortie!" s'exclama Shaolan. "Commençons dans cette direction. Si le couloir est droit, c'est là que nous avons le plus de chances de trouver notre route."

Il s'y dirigeait déjà, et en effet, il vit apparaître l'entrée d'un couloir à l'endroit souhaité. Quand soudain, ils virent des yeux brillants surgir de l'ombre. Une meute de créature qui ressemblaient à des loups, ou à des chiens, se dirigeaient vers eux.

Probablement des chiens, eut le temps de penser Kurogane. Les loups sont des créatures intelligentes, qui ne se laissent pas apprivoiser. ils auraient bien réussi à trouver leur chemin vers l'extérieur. Mais le temps n'était pas à la reflexion. Il leva son sabre, se sentant prêt à affronter autant de créatures agressives qu'il le fallait.

Il fraya un chemin à ses compagnons jusqu'à la sortie, pendant que Shaolan défendait Sakura, repoussant les chiens à coups de pied. Enfin, il réussit à les mener jusqu'au couloir, et se retourna vers les chiens, avec un grand sourire sauvage aux lèvres. "Je vous couvre."

Sakura et Shaolan le remercièrent et partirent en hâtant le pas. Mais Fye lui dit : "Je reste avec toi."

"Tu n'as pas d'arme. Ne va pas te mettre en danger!"

"Allons, Kuro-chan, crois-tu que j'ai peur de quelques chiens?"

En effet, le magicien, même sans se battre, esquivait sas assaillants avec une telle agilité et un tel naturel qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'était pas là, qu'il était dans un autre monde où ces chiens n'auraient été que des illusions. Kurogane n'eut même pas à se soucier de le protéger. Non pas que l'idée lui en fut désagréable...

Alors qu'il repoussait la meute, elle devenait de plus en plus timide, de moins en moins agressive, au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient la peur de ses coups. Les chiens finirent par s'enfuir, dans la salle peu éclairée. Seulement certains d'entre eux avaient réussi à passer. Mais Kurogane ne se faisait pas de souci pour Shaolan. Il était capable de mieux que ça.

Quand il eut repoussé la meute, il se prépara à suivre Shaolan et Sakura dans le couloir ; mais il se rendit compte avec déplaisir que les enfants avaient emmené Mokona, et que la lumière de la salle se dissipait très rapidement. L'absence de flashouillis de couleur expliquait d'ailleurs un peu pourquoi il s'était senti plus à l'aise pendant le combat que précédemment. Mais maintenant, pour retrouver les autres...

"Pas d'éclairage, n'est-ce pas, Kuro-chan?"

Fye y avait pensé, bien sûr. Fye pensait toujours à tout. Il aurait sans doute pu le dire. Encore que, à le réflexion, cela n'aurait rien changé. Il aurait toujours voulu empêcher trop de chiens de s'engager de front dans le couloir. Et plus tard, il aurait attendu dans la salle que les autres reviennent. Il était d'ailleurs possible que le labyrinthe soit plus complexe que prévu, que ce ne soit pas le bon chemin, et qu'on les voie revenir dans quelques minutes. Mais il était aussi possible, pensa-t-il, qu'il y aie d'autres pièges. Et il aurait peut-être dû être là. Ce n'est pas que Shaolan ne fût pas doué, mais c'était toujours un enfant...

Si Fye était resté, peut-être était-ce pour lui tenir compagnie en les attendant. L'idée qu'ils pouvaient revenir d'une minute à l'autre lui apparaissant d'un coup beaucoup moins plaisante. Enfin, ils seraient accompagnés par une boule de lumière violente verte et rouge. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne nouvelle?

Fye devait tenir un raisonnement proche du sien, car il lui demanda : "Que veux-tu faire, maintenant, Kuro-chan?"

"On ne peut pas faire grand chose d'autre que de rester ici..." dit le ninja.

Fye eut un sourire angélique. "Moi aussi, cette idée-là me plait bien. Mais nous pourrions aussi rejoindre Shaolan-chan et Sakura-chan."

"Comment ça?"

"Je pourrais te guider." dit Fye. "Je vois plutôt bien dans le noir. Si le couloir n'est pas trop coudé, la lumière qui vient de cette salle me suffira."

Fye était vraiment une créature surnaturelle, pensa Kurogane. Ce n'était pas si loin de la réalité ; c'était un magicien, après tout, même s'il ne lançait plus de sorts. Kurogane se rappela qu'il n'avait jamais eu confiance dans les magiciens.

Il pesa le pour et le contre. Il ne serait certainement pas désagréable de rester ici. En même temps, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux au bout...

"Mène-moi donc" dit-il, "si tu t'en sens capable."

Fye lui prit le bras, se coula contre lui, le faisant frémir de façon déplacée, et le mena dans le couloir. Il était peut-être temps de faire confiance à un magicien en particulier, songea Kurogane. Au début, il hésitait à chacun de ses pas, ayant horreur de dépendre de quelqu'un, mais maintenant, il marchait de plus en plus naturellement, quoique lentement, et pas un obstacle ne s'était dressé devant lui. Il ne voyait vraiment rien, mais il entendait le bruit de la respiration de Fye, il sentait son odeur, et il se sentait très bien, en fait, malgré sa frustration de ne rien voir.

Ils suivirent, en avançant précautionneusement, le chemin qu'avaient pris Sakura et Shaolan. Ils entendirent quelques chiens de garde s'écarter d'eux avec des gémissements piteux. Apparemment Shaolan, sans les tuer, les avait suffisamment intimidés pour qu'ils n'essaient pas d'attaquer des inconnus de sitôt.

Le bout du couloir apparut enfin devant eux sous la forme d'un carré de lumière et, se mettant à courir, ils débouchèrent dans une pièce éclairée, carrelée de marbre clair, au bout de laquelle se tenait le vieil homme du bureau. Il serrait dans ses mains nerveuses une boule de verre ou de cristal qui renfermait la plume de Sakura, et Shaolan essayait de le convaincre.

"Cette plume fait partie de l'âme de Sakura! Elle lui appartient! Et Sakura en a besoin! Si vous vous souciez vraiment du bonheur des gens, vous devez la lui rendre!"

"J'en ai besoin!" dit-il d'un ton résolu. "J'en ai besoin pour ma ville, et pas pour une seule personne!"

"Mais n'êtes-vous pas réellement riche?" s'étonna Sakura. "En quoi avez-vous besoin de cette plume?"

"J'en ai besoin..." continuait le vieux, "pour que les gens s'aiment avec une indéfectible fidélité, comme moi et ma Vanessa." Ils se rendirent compte à cet instant qu'ici aussi, le portrait de la femme était affiché au mur, aux côtés de celui du fondateur dans sa jeunesse.

"Vanessa est morte, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Sakura.

"Oui. Et c'est pour lui rendre hommage, à elle et à notre amour éternel, que j'ai construit cette ville où ce qu'on appelle amour n'est pas une succession de petites aventures comme on en voit partout ailleurs."

"Mais n'est-ce pas le contraire de ce que vous aviez dit à cette femme?" plaida Sakura. "Ne lui disiez-vous pas qu'elle devait recommencer sa vie?"

"Ce n'est pas pareil! J'ai une mission à accomplir! Ne savez-vous pas ce qui maintient unis les couples, dans cette ville? Sans mes rituels quotidiens, lancés grâce à la magie de cette plume, les couples se briseraient, se sépareraient, se recomposeraient. Les gens ne savent pas comment aimer vraiment!" Ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Je ne vous donnerai pas cette plume."

"Je la prendrai donc." dit Shaolan.

"Vraiment? Vous la prendriez de force à un vieillard comme moi, devant votre demoiselle?" lui murmura le vieil homme, triomphant et amer.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse. Kurogane avait déjà foncé du fond de la salle, et lui avait décoché un coup de menton dans la mâchoire, l'allongeant par terre à côté de sa boule de cristal. Sakura poussa un petit cri.

Le ninja, qui avait écouté la discussion d'une oreille distraite, venait juste de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. "Tu es en train de nous dire, vieillard gâteux, que tous les sentiments que nous ressentons dans cette ville sont des créations artificielles, des illusions provoquées par ta magie de merde?"

Il ne se contenait plus, et il se pencha sur le vieil homme, tremblant, paniqué. Il lui murmurait. "Ne me tuez pas... Je vous en prie... Prenez la plume..." et Kurogane se rendit compte qu'il brandissait toujours le sabre qu'on lui avait offert, et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre la vie d'un tel brigand, depuis si longtemps... Peut-être n'aurait-il pas résisté, si les autres n'avaient pas été là. Mais là, il rejeta à nouveau le fondateur contre le mur, se saisit de la plume, et s'enfuit en courant.

"Kurogane!" cria Shaolan.

Il reprit le couloir par lequel ils étaient venus, sans lumière, et se rendit compte qu'il ne le connaissait pas assez bien. Il ne cessait de heuter des murs ; mais il retrouvait la voie principale et continuait toujours.

"Je leur rendrai la plume." se disait-il. "Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils partent sans moi, c'est tout. Je veux rentrer. J'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir les voir, après tout. Tout va bien pour eux, alors ils peuvent bien attendre un peu..."

Il se retrouva dans la grande salle des chiens. Il décida de s'arrêter un peu.

"Je vais méditer un peu, tout seul, et puis je retournerai là-bas."

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir. Plus il se livrait à cet exercice, et plus il se sentait trompé, manipulé et même volé, d'avoir donné grâce à la magie des sentiments qu'il aurait dû garder pour lui. Il aurait voulu effacer ce qui s'était passé dans cette ville, cette maudite illusion qui n'avait rien à voir avec une réalité. Il voyait déjà ces quelques jours avec répugnance, essayait-il de se convaincre.

Il restait aux aguets. Si quelques chiens étaient revenus, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Il était toujours armé, après tout. Par contre, il n'avait pas envie de parler, et craignait de voir surgir la "lumière festive" de Mokona. Mais rien de tel n'apparaissait. Peut-être s'étaient-ils décidés à respecter sa solitude...

Pourtant, il entendit une voix qui l'appelait.

"Kurogane?"

La voix de Fye. Forcément. Il avait prouvé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lumière. Le ninja s'attendait à le voir surgir devant lui, et se prépara déjà à lui crier dessus. Mais apparemment, le magicien attendait une réponse.

Après tout, pourquoi pas? Il y avait certaines choses qu'il avait besoin de mettre au clair.

"Est-ce que tu savais?" demanda-t-il. Il fut lui-même surpris d'entendre tant de colère dans sa voix. "Ce qui se passait ici?"

"Comment l'aurais-je su?" demanda Fye. Kurogane eut l'impression d'entendre sa voix trembler, mais c'était probablement une illusion due à l'acoustique du couloir.

"C'est vrai!" s'exclama Kurogane avec un rire nerveux, amer. "Toi aussi, tu t'es fait manipuler, après tout. Tu n'as pas choisi ce qui s'est passé ici, et tu as dû te sentir aussi stupide que moi... Mais bien sûr, comme d'habitude, qui le saura? Mais bon, ce n'es pas toi le manipulateur, dans l'histoire..." Il soupira.

"J'aurais peut-être pu." dit la voix calme de Fye. "Même si je l'avais su, j'aurais sans doute laissé se passer les choses ainsi. Je crois que tu me plaisais depuis bien longtemps, Kurogane."

"Je retire ce que j'ai dit, alors!" s'exclama Kurogane à cette voix invisible. "Il n'y a que moi qui me suis fait manipuler comme un gamin."

"Kurogane..."

"Tais-toi!"

"Laisse-moi juste te raconter quelque chose."

"Eh bien raconte ce que tu veux. Nous sommes dans une grotte libre. Ne t'attends pas à ce que j'écoute."

"Sakura a soigné le fondateur de la ville. Tu l'avais salement amoché."

"Elle a eu tort." grogna le ninja.

"Et il nous a donné des détails supplémentaires. Sa magie ne crée pas de sentiments, tu sais..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, alors?"

"Elle amplifie juste des sentiments existants. Sans rapport avec qui s'inscrit avec qui. Juste avec ce qui est dans notre coeur. Alors, Kurogane, je voudrais que tu t'interroges sur pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mis à courtiser Sakura, ou Hokuto-chan, ou la petite Tomoyo, ou quelqu'un d'autre." Il y eut un silence. "Je ne demanderai plus rien, ensuite."

Kurogane, pour une raison obscure, accepta de reconsidérer la question. Bien sûr, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait été manipulé dans cette dimension haïssable. La question n'était pas de savoir si ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux jours avait de la valeur. La réponse était bien évidemment non.

La question était de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire après.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda-t-il à Fye.

"Moi? J'aimerais... essayer à nouveau. Je pensais que c'était clair, Kuro-chan."

Kurogane se livra encore au difficile exercice de tout peser dans sa tête. Entre la colère, la honte, le regret et l'amertume, il finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

"Hey, je crois que moi aussi." soupira-t-il.

Il entendit Fye se lever et venir vers lui.

"Nous ne serons pas toujours aidés par des morceaux de plumes." constata-t-il au magicien qui avait surgi devant lui. "Nous aurons toujours beaucoup de raisons de nous disputer."

"Je crois que ça en vaut la peine." dit Fye, en l'embrassant.

Et à ce moment, Kurogane le pensa aussi.

Kurogane se rappela la plume de Sakura dans sa main. Il se sentit honteux. "Il est temps de ramener à la petite ce qui lui appartient." dit-il.

Fye lui pris le bras, comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure. "Sans doute." Il l'entraîna vers Shaolan et Sakura, toujours le pied sur dans le noir, toujours serré contre lui.

Et Kurogane se surprit à penser que cette dimension n'avait pas été si mauvaise. Toutes choses bien pesées.

FIN

* * *

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs. Et grand merci à tous mes reviewers. :-)_


End file.
